United Republic of Indochina
United Republic of Indochina (Indochina of URI for short) is a country that is comprised of Laos, Cambodia, Vietnam, and Thailand and is a Korean-backed puppet state that was created to help maintain order in various GKR-member states and is used to crackdown on Indonesia and Malaysia. History After the KPA inavded and successfully conquered the east coast and the entire continental United States, all of southeast asia "fell into line' after they found out that Korea successfully taken over all of America and soon reistance groups in Indochina lost much of their support and were left to scatter like rats. in repsonse to the skyrocketing of complaince and obedience to Korea, Kim Jong Un had decided to merge most of Indochina into one country in an effort to maintain as much order as possible within the Korean member states and the local populations. Eventually the United Republic of Indochina was established around the summer of 2028. During the country's establishment, the GKR began to construct New Saigon as the nation's capitol city and made it an exact replica like Saigon from the former nation of South Vietnam. Vietnam was the home to New Saigon and construction was complete in about 8 months and the Vietnamese representative to Korea became the official first President of Indochina. The URI government appeared to be democratic but in reality was a strict military dictatorship and the country was bakced by Korea and was always drowining in secrecy. To the public, the new nation seemed like home with an ethnically diverse population and peace among its society but many citizens were arrested from time to time. Indochina was rich with resources and since it boardered Singapore, technological advancements were part of their society and the economy was strong and large. 2029 Insurrection Around january of 2029 a group known as the Southeast Asian Confederacy called for Indochina and all of southeast asia to leave the GKR and form one massive country. On January 18th the Korean Administrative building and embassy in Hanoi was bombed by Asian Confederate insurgents and began their insurgency. The Korean military was soon sent in to helpa ssist the Indochinese Army in a counter-terrorist plot and the Indochinese government soon declared martial law in southern eastern Indochina (i.e Vietnam). Asian Confederate troops were well armed as the newly formed United Republic of China was arming them and the European Union as well. This caused massive tensions between the URC and Korea as the URC defended their assistance of the rebels stating that Indochina should be a real independent nation, not a Korean puppet. Indochina rebels soon gained momentum but Russia began to assist Korea after a new Communist government was elected into power and despite Korea regaining rebel held ground in Indochina, the insurrection still continues Government and Military Indochina is Unitary state and the Parliament is the main legistlature body. the President of Indochina is the Head of State and the capitol is New Saigon, a colony city built by Korea. The government appeared to be a more Democratic society than the actuall GKR but in reality the country was nothing more but a mere puppet state and the real government was a strict military dictatorship and millions of citizens would constantly disapear. the Korean People's Army is the main military of the URI but it does have a local state military *URI Army *URI Navy *URI Air Force Category:Nations Category:Korean member states